


Chill

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The partners [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Morning chat after an eventful night





	Chill

Snart exited the bedroom gingerly. He would feel that for a while and was not keen to try to sit down just yet but it was absolutely worth it. He leaned back on the door and closed his eyes a few seconds, reminiscing. He made a mental note to bring the candle back in play soon then walked resolutely towards the kitchen. When he got there, he found another early riser.  
  
“Good morning Mr. Snart.”

“Stein.”

“I have been meaning to tell you... Well, you know it's a small ship.”

“Yes, I noticed, thanks.”

“I mean, well, thin walls and metal frames kind of carry sound... really well.”

“I see, but I'm not the one you should tell.”

“I'm pretty sure I can recognize your voice even if you're well... moaning.”

“I'm sure you can. And I'm telling you that I'm not the one you should complain to.”

“Oh. You're not?”

“No.”

“... I see. I shall have a word with Mr. Rory then I suppose.”

“Yes, I suppose you should.”

“Well, good day then.”

“Bye.”  
  
Snart paused, trying to ascertain whether it bothered him that everyone would soon be aware that he was not always the one giving orders in the duo he formed with his partner. It was bad enough that they couldn't keep their lovemaking private in such close quarters but so far he'd managed to give everyone the impression that he was on top of the situation. So to speak.

He could have lied to Stein of course but he was quite confident he wouldn't have liked Mick's reaction when he found out — and he would find out. Snart shrugged. Nothing he could do about it now and anyway he knew he'd only been stalling the inevitable. He'd just have to make sure that everyone knew he was still in charge about everything else and discourage innuendos forcibly. Maybe he would make Mick punch them he thought with a smile. The smile faltered as he wondered if Mick would do it. It might be best not to try his luck with this one, he wasn’t too sure that his partner wouldn’t consider it part of the things that Snart had to submit to him for. He would just have to do it himself.


End file.
